


Our Universe

by SunnyTimeSadness



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Comfort, Don't add to other sites, Fluff, M/M, Nighttime, Sappy, Tumblr Prompt, yatake still hates akihiko, you will probably die over the cuteness of akihiko here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyTimeSadness/pseuds/SunnyTimeSadness
Summary: A direct continuation of where Haruki and Akihiko's storyline ends in chapter 28 of the manga, so spoilers if you haven't read that (which you should because it's amazing).





	Our Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This was a phrase prompt that an Anon sent in on my Tumblr. The phrase was "all I need is a late night drive with you". The phrase will be bolded when it comes to it. I thought of doing other pairings, but this one doesn't have many fics on here so I thought I'd do it for my boys instead!

“Haruki,” Akihiko gasped. “Are you really sure about this?”

Haruki brushed a hand through the other’s short blond hair. “Do you even know how long I’ve been in love with you? I know you’ve fucked up, but I’m willing to trust you again.”

Akihiko stood up and offered a hand out, which Haruki gratefully took. He helped him stand up, and Haruki wasn’t surprised when Akihiko didn’t let go. _I wonder how long he’s been in love with me_. The brunet was compelled to ask, but he decided to keep quiet and enjoy the silent moment with his new boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

_I’ll have to get used to that term. So will Take-chan._ The thought of his friend made him fearful. The guy hated Akihiko for what he did to Haruki, even after all this time. _So what if Take-chan hates Akihiko? I can handle this guy myself!_

“Haru, you alright?” The blond had stopped when he saw his partner lost in troubling thoughts.

_He called me Haru again!_ Trying not to stutter, Haruki answered as calmly as possible. “Just thinking about Take-chan.”

Akihiko pouted. “Would you rather be with him right now?”

“No, not at all!” Haruki snapped. He took a breath to calm down. “He still hates you after, you know.”

Haruki watched Akihiko furrow his eyebrows. “That’s... In the past now.”

“Yes.”

They continued walking down the path, the only light coming from the moon and a distant lampost. _This is pretty romantic_. Haruki thought, squeezing Akihiko’s hand tighter. He noticed the later smile at the gesture and turn away. _Is he blushing? That’s so cute!_

When they reached the parking lot, Akihiko let go of Haruki’s hand to grab his keys. “Today has been good, you know?”

Haruki could only smile. “Yes, it has been.”

“I know I didn’t do that well in my competition, but I guess that was just guiding me to a greater prize than that stupid trophy.”

“What would that be?”

Akihiko paused, wondering if he should really go through with what he was going to say. The brunet could tell what it was going to be, but he wanted to hear it right from that pierced mouth.

“You.”

Haruki’s heart skipped a beat. “Akihiko, you’re so cheesy!” He poked his side before laughing and running over to Akihiko’s motorcycle: the only vehicle in the lot. Haruki opened the bag draped over it and grabbed the guest helmet. When Akihiko didn’t run up to him, he looked back. Akihiko was slowly walking over.

“Come on, Akihiko, why aren’t you so playful tonight?”

Akihiko was blushing again. “Well, I’ve been stressed lately...”

“And?”

The blond looked at the ground. “I guess what I’m trying to say is: [**all I need is a late-night drive with you**.](https://a-asahiprotectionsquad.tumblr.com/post/187313790055/all-i-need-is-a-late-night-drive-with-you)”

It was Haruki’s turn to be embarrassed. “Akihiko, that’s so romantic! You really have changed for me, have you?”

“I just don’t want to hurt you again.”

Haruki let go of the helmet and placed it on the seat, grabbing Akihiko’s hand. “I believe in you, you know? You can do so many things. You’ve learned compassion and how to love.”

“Why are you saying this all of a sudden?” Akihiko met his gaze, which caused Haruki to lose his train of thought for a second as he marvelled the hazel beauty that Akihiko’s eyes were.

“Because I love you, of course.”

Akihiko blinked back tears as he wrapped his arms around Haruki and hugged him. The later hugged back, not saying anything. After a few moments, Akihiko pulled away.

“Shut up and get on my ride already.”

Haruki smiled, glad that Akihiko’s personality had returned. “Yes, sir!”


End file.
